Night Evan Baby, Randy Love, Johnny Boy
by natsukileeRKOlover
Summary: Evan isn't feeling well. Actually, he passed out after his match teamed up with Orton. And who catches him? well, the 2 men he loves, Randy Orton and John Cena. They take care of the ill Evan... and much more. m/m/m Slash! warnings inside!


**A TorturedTourniquet Beta**  
_Well How are you guys? Hope you like my threesome oneshot lol. Nothing is better than an Evan/Randy/Cena story. Wonder what cute name that could get. Cenatonvan...no. Bourtona... sounds like an italia island lol...um how about Bourcenaton. XP idk. If you guys have a better one tell me! ENJOY! _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything WWE. I'm just a young woman who like to write porn. I have nothing but a candybar to my name.  
**Warning:** Full Lemon! That means blowjobs, 69, anal, and all that good stuff. Don't like then don't read. No flaming!

* * *

Evan couldn't breathe as he made his way to the locker room. The match he just had was tiring, tagging with Randy Orton this week, and a few weeks ago with John Cena. His heart was beating so quickly in his chest that it was totally unbearable. The two men he loved. And one had grabbed him and lifted him into his arms. The other, like a viper waiting for it's pray, attacked him for no reason. Oh, the cruel world he had stepped into.

Who knew that just a hurtful move like the RKO could make him feel so weak? Then again, Evan has been arguing with himself for a while about how he could love two totally different people. John, so sweet and charsmatic, with dimples to adore. Randy, a man with anger that could take flame to a whole world and eyes peircingly blue. Damn his heart for loving them both.

But just as he said that to himself, the two, the viper and champ, entered the room, talking. Randy was sweating from the match just now and John was laughing at some joke that probably just passed his lips. Evan pleaded that his heart be quiet. At least enough so that his two unrequited loves wouldn't hear it.

John looked at him. "Hey Ev, you okay? You look sick."

Now that he mentioned it, Evan was a bit dizzy.

Randy looked at Evan, eyebrows furrowing. His eyes narrowed, mouth in a straight line. Then he turned around quickly and yelled out the door, "Hey! We need a medic in here!"

And just as the last word came out of his mouth a thud made him look back at Evan. John had rushed to his side, but Evan was already lying on the floor, passed out, looking green.

All Evan could remember about what happened when he awoke the next morning in the hospital bed were his eyes clouding and his body temperature high enough to cold sweat, and John's hand on his shoulder as Randy's voice became a muffled blur.

* * *

Evan awoke to the distant beeping sound. His eyes needed a minute to adjust to the garish light above his head. The surroundings were familiar, but it took a second to realize he was in a hospital. Ew, the hospital, a bright place with eerie sounds and the smell of disinfectant. Nothing said a place of health like the morbid aura of a hospital.

Evan's throat hurt and his head was killing him. That didn't help when he was trying to figure out how he got there. Last thing he remembered was that he was sitting in the men's locker room after his match with Randy Orton. Sure he had felt weak, dizzy, and he couldn't breath through his nose, not to mention the constant catch in his throat that made him want to cough out a lung. All right, so he was pretty sick. Usually Evan wasn't one to get sick with colds or the flu. He visited the hospital because of broken limbs from his high flying moves.

Let's see. He was sitting on the bench in the locker room, heart beating rapidly, that he remembered. Of course the heart beat wasn't from this cold or flu. That was from the fact he had just finished a match with one of his love interests. Great. Randy Orton and John Cena, the said love interests, were in fact coming into the room before he blacked out. Actually, he remembered the sound of worry in that gravelly rough voice of the viper and the strong grip on his shoulder when he fell off the bench, a grip only to come from the chain gang leader's strong hand.

Smooth move, Matt "Evan Bourne" Korklan, you not only ended up in the hospital, but you kinda fainted in front of the two men you have been lusting over.

Evan picked up his heavy feeling hand and rubbed his blazing hot face with it.

"How're you feeling?" a deep, oh so familiar, rough voice startled him.

To Evan's left, sitting back in a chair, was Randy Orton. Evan's heart started beating again. Thank God he wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor. Randy looked so beautiful in that chair, one leg stretched out dissappearing from Evan's vision under the hospital bed. Those gorgous tan legs, clad in jeans. Evan couldn't help looking at the viper, a habit he really needed to stop before his love secret was found out. But, damn, could you blame him? The t-shirt that covered the bronzed chest was tight around the muscles of the older man's pectorals and arms. Finally Evan's eyes moved to the man's face. So sexy, those blue eyes and pouty lips.

Evan swallowed once before speaking, not trusting his voice after seeing Randy right there after he just woke up. "I feel like shit," Evan mumbled. Randy's lips gave the slightest smirk as he nodded.

Just then, the door to the room slid open, the curtain covering it's glass panes moving with it. John Cena walked in, two water bottles in his hand, shutting the door behind him. His blue eyes looked up and landed on Evan. A smile graced his charming face. Oh those dimples. Evan tried to smile back. Not really easy when you realized that you're in a hospital bed and the two guys you usually masturbate thinking about are in the same small room. Evan mentally smacked the perverted thought from his mind. Evan really shouldn't be thinking about Randy's pouty lips around his cock as John bent him over. Not that it wasn't a really intriguing thought. It's just not very appropriate while his health was so vunerable and they could easily kill him if they knew.

"Hey!" John said in that cheery tone of his. It made Evan actually smile this time. "You've been out for two hours. I was starting to think you died."

Randy gave him a look like the man was completely stupid. "Dumbass," the viper muttered.

John ignored him and continued looking at the air bourne superstar laying in bed like a sick little kid. "We should tell his nurse that you're up," he said as he sat down on the chair next to Randy. He handed the legend killer one of the bottles of water and leaned back.

With out another word spoken, Randy stood and walked out of the room. Evan watched him with curious eyes. John shook his head and spoke. "Don't mind that, man. That's how Randy is. Don't need to tell him something twice."

Evan nodded. "Oh," he rasped. God his throat was sore. He coughed a bit.

It was silent in the room now, disregarding the distant voices and noises from outside his room. Evan let his head fall back against he bed and his eyes landed on the former champ. His tired eyes watched the adam's apple bob as John drank his water. Evan loved how John's body was so relaxed in the chair. The rise and fall of that strong abdomen as John breathed those quiet breaths. If Evan strained enough he could hear them, soft and light.

John made a satisfied sigh when he took the bottle away from his now glistening lips. He was all dimples again as he gave a cheesy smile.

Evan watched those bright caring eyes squint with the smile. He loved that about John, his eyes always smiled too. That was the last thought Evan had before his eyes lulled shut. He had awaken to Randy's voice and now he had fallen asleep to John's smile. He must be dreaming.

What felt like only seconds passed before a female voice made his eyes tiredly open. "Hello, Mr. Korklan," the nurse in pink and white hearted scrubs said, standing at the end of his bed, a clipboard in her soft looking hands. "I'm Becky, your nurse. Well you seem to have the flu, but it isn't too serious. You just over exerted yourself and passed out. The Doctor will perscribe you with some antibiotics and then we can discharge you. Remember to drink lots of fluids and have some good bed rest."

Evan nodded. This nurse was pretty straight to the point. He liked that actually. Nurses who took too much time and said nothing were pretty annoying. "Thanks."

"Are their any questions before I go get your prescription?" Nurse Becky asked.

"Um... no," Evan said trying not to shake his head since it hurt him when he did.

"Well you can get get ready. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She left with that, sliding the door shut behind her. Evan sat up slowly. Only then did he realize that under the scratchy white blanket he was still clothed in his wrestling tights, except he had a shirt on and his boots were off. He didn't spend much time thinking about it.

His body was aching and he felt like he shouldn't be moving at all. Evan moved to sit on the edge of the bed so that his feet timidly hovered over the cold floor. John handed him his boots. It made Evan jump. He had almost forgotten that Randy and John were there. He mumbled a thanks slowly, too slowly for his high flying soul to bare. God he hated being sick. His eyes were barely open, his energy was gone, and he couldn't even get a tiny bit of air through his stuffed nose.

The nurse came back in as he finished putting on his boots. She handed Randy the perscription and stepped aside for another nurse, male and pleasently cute and mocha colored, to wheel in a wheelchair. Evan gave her a look. Did he really need a wheelchair for the flu? She smiled at him, her long brown hair brushing her cheek bones. "Just hospital policy. Can't leave the hospital unless you are in a wheelchair."

Nothing else was said for a while. Evan sat in the wheelchair as the nurse wheeled him to the elevator, John and Randy behind them. The pharmacy of the hospital was on the floor beneath them, where Evan got his meds and then back to the elevator they went. They went to the discharge deck on the lobby floor and Evan signed himself out tiredly. As he did, John went outside.

The nice looking nurse, his tag said his name was Dayvon, took him outside the hospital, where John waited in his SUV. From there, in only a few minutes, he thanked the nurse and pulled himself into the passenger seat. It was leaned back already, enough for Evan to comfortably rest. The drive was a blur since Evan was pretty much sleeping for most of it.

When they got to the Hotel next to the arena, Evan was craving a nice long bath and some vaper rub so that he could breath through his nose, at least just a bit. And that he did. He got to his room, Randy and John coming in with him, and went straight to the bathroom and took a nice warm shower.

The shower was long but his head was pretty blank for a while. Which is weird because Evan was a shower thinker. Once the water pelted on him softly and that bar of soap was in his hand, Evan thought of anything that could come to mind. But he was intent on getting himself clean, taking his antibiotics, and sleeping the cold away.

When he opened the door, body not fully dry in the white fluffy hotel robe, he saw that his two love interests were still there. They sat on the small sofa at the far end of the room, talking. They looked up and John smiled at him while Randy just watched with his enticing eyes.

"No offence guys," Evan started. He sat down on the edge of the floral covered bed. "But you don't have to stay with me until I'm better. I can manage."

Randy gave his infamous smirk. "We're making sure you don't pass out again."

John nodded. "How the hell you get so sick dude?" he asked. "You looked fine when you were in the ring."

Evan smiled softly. "I've been feeling like crap for a few days, thought it was a head cold." Evan watched them for a few slow ticking minutes as Randy took out his phone and typed on it while John looked back at him. "Don't worry about me. Nothing can keep me from flying." Evan grinned. He was so cheesy.

Randy looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at him. John just chuckled. "Fine," John said. "Just no high flying until you can stop coughing up a lung every time you take a deep breath."

Like on cue Evan coughed. When he made sure he didn't hack up a lung, Evan looked back at them.

They were at the door. John waved and left but Randy looked back at the shorter man sitting on the bed. He took the card key from off the table near the door.

"I'll take this." Randy said, his voice sending a breath of shivers down Evan's tired body. "We'll check up on you tomorrow."

Evan watched the door close softly behind the viper. He shook his head, removing the robe and grabbing a pair of boxers from the suitcase next to his feet.

How could Evan had fallen in love with two people. More importantly, he fell in love with his two male coworkers. Not exactly what everyone wanted, you know? But there Evan was, all 5' 9" of air bourne superstar, fawning over the wonderfully sculptured, sex god, Randy Orton and the masculinely sweet, teddy bear type, that was John Cena.

For sure, Evan was in deep shit with this. His heart was torn, his heart was beating fast again just thinking about them. He wanted to wake up to Randy's calculating eyes and rough voice again. He wanted to fall asleep to that 100 watt smile and caressing air of laughs from John. Evan was so over his head in love. Not just lust, the need to touch their burning skin and tight bodies. No Evan had the butterflies in his stomach and the feel of complete and total defeat around them, like they could look at him with a pouty lips and puppy eyes and he'd be there ready to make them happy.

And Evan fell asleep to that. He slept away, the meds making taking the headache away for a little while as he drifted to dreams of Randy and John, his two of a kind loved ones.

* * *

Evan awoke the next morning with a heaving cough. Nothing like a wake up call from your lungs as your throat hurt like hell.

The cough made him sit up, hand covering his mouth. A glass of water appeared in front of his face. Evan looked up to see who was giving him the water and it was Randy. The viper handed him the galss of water with a soft smile. That was definately something rarely seen from Randy Orton. Usually it was a smirk or a just an amused look, nothing close to a smile. Evan would know, he's studied Randy's face like it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, which it pretty much was. Though it was hard to compare John Cena and Randy Orton, since they were both so breath takingly beautiful and sexy.

With out a word of how Randy scared Evan shitless just now (the guy had no clue Randy was even there), Evan took the galss and downed it all. "Thanks," he muttered.

In the corner of Evan's eye, as Randy took the glass back, he saw the door open and John walk in, a small bowl in his hand.

"Here you go man," John said with his cheery smile. "A nice bowl of chicken noodle soup. Best way to beat the flu." He handed the bowl to Evan.

He had no clue how hungry he was until the first spoon of hot chicken noodle touched his tongue. Too bad he couldn't taste a thing with the flu. It sure looked good. Evan hadn't had chicken noodle fo a while. His mom would make him some every time he was sick as a kid.

He finished it, feeling like a kid again as he slurped the noodles up. He looked up with his big eyed smile and thanked the two men.

They watched the small TV next to the bed on a table. Nothing much, a football game, some game show from the 70s, the news. Evan was in and out of it, waking up every so often to drink some water or go to the bathroom.

It was oddly comfortable with John and Randy sitting there talking about something on the TV, well considering Evan was a nose dripping, coughing, contagious mess. But it was like they didn't care he looked like utter shit and that they barely knew him. Somehow, they had that about them. Randy was laid back, ordering more chicken soup and some pizza for him, he loved eating. John was just telling jokes, "spitting out rhymes" about the stupidest things, like the TV or the tissues clutched in Evan's hand.

They were all a sick person can ask for. They cared for him like a mother, as strange as that sounded. I mean, come on, Randy Orton being motherly was impossible to imagine, like getting cut by a wet noodle. But it's so true, Randy would even check Evan's temperature. John and Randy were also pretty entertaining to watch argue. Randy would get all hissy while John loved antagonizing the viper. They were so nice to be looking after him. It was still a wonder why they doing this. So Evan asked the next day, when they came to see him.

"Do you guys owe me money and I just forgot," Evan said, making a joke of it. "Why would you guys take care of me?"

Randy smirked. He sat down on the couch and stretched that long body of his. "Didn't we already tell you? We're making sure you don't faint on us again."

John chuckled. He flipped through the channels of the TV. "That and we wouldn't let you be sick without some really awesome nurses to help you out."

Evan looked at them for a few minutes, coughing and sneezing. "I don't get you guys. There has to be a better reason for being here. I may have the flu but it's not like I can't order soup for myself or take my own temperature."

John looked at him with both brows raised. "We can leave if it really bothers you."

"No!" Evan nearly shouted. He collected himself before speaking again. He didn't want them to go! He just wanted to know why they cared so much. "No, you don't have to go. I just...," he sighed. "I just don't want to feel guilty later if you get sick too or if you get annoyed with me and all this coughing."

John walked up to him and set his cool hand on Evan's burning forehead. He looked down at the sick man with a grin. "You got the flu even though it's not flu season. You immune system must have been down becasue of stress or something. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. As for you getting annoying... I'm more annoyed with that dumbass over there then I could ever get annoyed with you," he said pointing at Randy.

Randy glared at him intensely. "Fuck you." John just laughed. Randy looked at Evan with calculating eyes, his pouty lips twitching. "Have you been under a lot of stress?"

Evan laughed to himself. "Stress? That could probably be from the fact that I'm in love with two people." Evan said, not noticing he was thinking out loud. "Or that I've been feeling like a teenager all over again because of it."

"Oh?" Randy smirked at him, licking his lips. Evan saw that in slow motion, getting shivers from the sight of it. "Sounds pretty hard."

Evan didn't miss the innuendo in it. But then again, Evan thought it was just him. The other men saw how tired Evan looked so they let him rest, leaving the room for a few hours.

* * *

Two days passed. Evan couldn't believe he had been sick for this long. But he was feeling much better now, not fully over it but at least he could think without feeling dizzy, and the coughing wasn't so bad any more.

John and Randy still came to give him food and tell him when to take his antibiotics.

"You guys are like moms," Evan joked with his head splitting grin as he drank another bottle of water.

Randy ignored the comment and John looked at Evan in mock seriousness. "So are you saying I'm girly?" Then with a smile he continued. "And I thought I was the only one who thought mom jeans would look good on me." That fun sarcasm made Evan chuckle.

"Bad images," Randy scowled. "By the way, Vince called about you this morning. Asked how you were doing."

Evan nodded. Vince had called the other day too. He was making sure he didn't die. Evan knew it was only because Raw was in 2 days or so. He wanted to make sure he was going to be able to wrestle.

The air bourne superstar shrugged. He reached for another pair of boxers in his suitcase. He was going to bathe. It had been on his mind all morning.

A hand reached down and grabbed the boxers before he could. Evan looked up to see that John's face was inches away from his. Evan's breath caught in him as he stared up at those lovely hues. John's eyes twinkled with something Evan didn't understand. "Cute boxers, Ev." John looked at the black boxers, admiring the the red hearts on them.

Evan blushed not only for the embarassing boxers John was holding but for the fact that John was so close to him. And then to make matters worse, Randy came up behind him.

"Hmmm," he smirked. "Adorable."

The teasing tone in their voices brought a lust out of Evan. The way they were so close and their voices hushed and playful turned him on.

Before Evan exploded and decided to attack their amazingly sexy bodies with his tongue, he grabbed the boxers and ran to the bathroom.

He was panting as he stood under the hot spray. God! He could still feel John's burning gaze on his face and Randy's hot breath on the back of his neck. He was so aroused.

He passed a towel over his body, not really drying himself. The boxers were tight because of the semi erection he had. It was going to end badly if he left the bathroom like this, but what was he going to do now, just wank off? He'd still have to face them when he got out of the bathroom. Either way he would be embarassed.

So timidly, he opened the door, looking to see where his loves were. He didn't see them on the couch so he proceeded. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw them laying on his bed.

It would have been all well and dandy if it was just that, them just laying there on the bed. But no! They were in their underwear. Evan tried for the life of him not to let his eyes rake over their bodies. He couldn't help but love every second of looking at their sexy bodies.

Randy's golden body like that of a grecian god laying there on his side, eyes looking through Evan. John had his hands behind his head, dimples easily seen as he smiled at Evan, his muscles pulling under his skin, legs spread apart. Oh god! Evan had to hold back the whimper of lust come from his mouth. This was to good to be true.

"What's wrong Ev?" John asked, words laced with heat. Evan felt his mind start to cloud.

Randy stood and in those sexy long strides walked to right in front of Evan. The tall viper looked down at him. "Don't like what you see?" he asked. His hand, those long sexy fingers, brushed Evan's cheek. "Because we sure as hell love this sight."

John was behind him, before Evan even had a clue. His strong hands slid down his back and rested on Evan's perfect hips. "Actually, we've been liking this sight for a while." John pulled Evan flush against his own strong chest.

Evan let his head fall on John's shoulder. He couldn't think anymore. Forget the fact that this was like a dream come true. Right now, this was so arousing, so sexual and hot that Evan couldn't focus. John's hands on his hips felt so right.

"Beautiful," Randy whispered in his ear. Then his tongue was on Evan's nipple. A breathy moan left Evan's open mouth. "And sensitive."

John chuckled. "Evan, do you want us?" he asked. Evan nodded, staring back at Randy's intent gaze as the viper earned a new meaning as his tongue made Evan's nipples hard nubs. "Good. We want you too. For a long time."

He was dreaming. He had to be. This couldn't be seriously happening. The two men he loved so much, touching him like this. It must be all his imagination. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming, Evan baby," John said. His hands slid under Evan's boxers, slowly pulling them down.

Evan hissed when the cool air hit his erection. He didn't realize he was this hard.

"Already like this?" Randy said, Evan could hear the smirk in his voice. It was then Evan realized he had his eyes closed. Randy hummed in satisfaction. "It's such a beautiful color. So needy."

Evan mewled. John's lips were on his neck. He was making love bites, marking Evan as his. At the same time Randy was running his long fingers down Evan's upper body.

John pulled his lips away from Evan's neck and moved them to his ear. His hot breath sent shivers down Evan's spine. "I wonder if we can make you cum without even touching that sexy cock of yours."

Randy's deep chuckle landed right on Evan's lips. "Look at me," he ordered. Evan obeyed. He would do anything to keep feeling this good. Randy leaned forward. His pouty lips brushed Evan's lightly before they fully indulged. The kiss was amazing. Evan highly doubted he ever had a kiss like that. The meshing of their lips was mezmorizing. And then you had John back on his neck like a hungry vampire. Evan didn't bite back the moan this time. He let it out into Randy's sexy mouth.

Evan whimpered when Randy pulled away. Then without any word, John picked him up and set him on the bed gently. John laughed. "They say the bast way to get rid of a cold is to sweat it out. Wonder if that would work for the flu too?"

John laid down next to Evan, hand caressing his cheek. Then their lips connected. John's sweet taste made Evan groan. At the same time, Randy was laying butterfly kisses on both Evan and John. It made Evan turned on even more. When John pulled away he turned and took Randy's lips for himself. There they were above Evan's flushed naked body, making out like starved lovers. Evan loved it. But he started feeling a bit lonely. So he pulled both men back down to him.

"You're supposed to be taking care of me," Evan whined.

The champ's eyes twinkled with that unknown look again. Randy smirked sexily. They gave each other a small kiss before turning their full attention to Evan's waiting body.

Randy's voice was laced with lust. "I don't know if I can wait till he comes once, Johnny. I want to touch him right now." It almost sounded like he was begging.

Evan had seen so many sides of the Sex God Randy Orton these past few days. Who knew that the man who had hundreds of girls at his feet everynight would beg and whine to touch Evan's hard pulsing cock. Evan sure didn't.

"If you want to, I can't stop you," John smiled. His eyes were so lusty. He was bursting with pheromones. Ready to make sweet love.

Randy pulled Evan into the 69 position. Evan stared at the tent in Randy's breifs and it drove him crazy. Even with the underwear there, Evan took the hard member's head into his mouth. Randy moaned with that deep rough voice of his.

John chuckled. "He's a tease, huh Randy?"

Randy didn't respond. Nope, he instead took the cock above his face into his awaiting mouth. Evan groaned. He wanted to come from just the sensation of those pouty lips around his arousal. Evan took the clothed member from his mouth and slowly removed the underwear. John helped him lift Randy's long legs and took the breifs and threw them on the floor.

Evan admired the sight of John in front of him, having the passing thought about when John had gotten fully naked without him noticing. John's hard member right in front of his face while Randy's pulsing cock stood erect right by his lips. Evan wasn't just dreaming any more. He was in heaven. He must have died from influenza and went to heaven.

Evan's hand grabbed John's lonely weeping cock, making John moan and move closer. John had one knee on the bed the other on the floor holding himself up. Evan looked up at John with a sexy gaze before taking both Randy and John in his mouth.

John and Randy moaned, music to Evan's ears. The taste of both cocks in his mouth was amazing. Sure he felt a bit like a whore, moaning and mewling with two dicks in his mouth, but he didn't care.

"Ah, Evan, stop or I'll cum." Randy was moaning and groaning, not able to focus on sucking Evan off. Evan never knew he was a moaner. "Please...I- Uh I'm almost there."

"Me too," John sighed. "S-stop, Evan baby. I don't want it to end so quickly."

Evan took the pulsing weeping cocks out of his mouth and sat up. Randy pulled him into a kiss as John crawled onto the bed, sitting between Evan's spread legs.

Evan gasped into Randy's mouth when his legs were placed high on John's shoulders, he could feel the thin dog tag chain against his feet. John leaned his head down. Evan's body spazzed when he felt John's hot tongue at his puckered entrance. The wet muscle flickered against the ring of flesh a bit before it went in. Oh God! John was tongue fucking him.

Evan couldn't control his moaning as it was muffled by Rany's hot mouth.

Randy pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting him to Evan still. He smirked devilishly. "Can you guess which part of you that me and John want?"

John's mouth was making such obscene noises with his ass, slurping and sucking. Evan was pantng so hard. But with all the noise, Evan still heard Randy's whispered question loud and clear. And it went straight to his cock, making the pre-cum dripping member twitch. Evan opened his mouth ready to respond but gave a long desperate moan first. "John wants my ass..."

Randy nodded. "Yes, and what about me? What do I want?" Evan shook his head. He can't think at the moment. Randy grabbed Evan's arousal and gave a sharp tug. "I want this...in me"

John stopped what he was doing, his mouth finding itself next to Evan's ear again. "Tell me, Evan baby. Have you ever been with a man before?"

Evan nodded. "Twice, but you're bigger and thicker than them so p-please be gentle," Evan pleaded. His voice was in ecstasy.

"I will. I don't want to hurt you." John said groaning in anticipation. With that, Evan felt a small pressure against his entrance. He shuddered with delight. Slowly, John pushed in, the engorged tip stretching Evan more than he's ever been.

Evan moaned loudly. His eyes screwed shut. "So... good."

Before John pushed in anymore, as hard as it was since Evan's hole was so hot and tight, he pulled out. He and Randy fixed their positions so that Randy was flat on his back, Evan on top of him,facing him and John kneeling between Randy's and Evan's legs, pulsing cock lined up with Evan. Evan loved it when John pushed back into his twitching, needy hole.

Randy looked at Evan, face blushed with pain. "I want it so bad it hurts. Please, Evan just stick it in me."

Evan panted, gulping down the saliva his lusty mouth was making. "Are you sure? It might hurt."

"Shut up and do it!" Randy snapped. He couldn't wait any longer. And he didn't have to. Evan pushed in, hard and fast.

The legend killer's hole pulsed around Evan's long member. It drove Randy wild. It felt so good that the ounce of pain from not being stretched first didn't matter.

John thrusted into Evan, slowly at first, until Evan begged him to go harder and faster. Now as Evan got pounded fast and hard and was in unbeliveable pleasure from his ass, he thrusted into Randy at the same pace. They were like jackrabbits. So hot and sweaty, cocks slick with pre-cum as they were pumped; John's in Evan, Evan's in Randy, and Randy's being stimulated with Evan's rough hands.

After a few minutes, the pace somehow got faster, more frenzied. All three superstars were being fucked like never before.

Evan never felt so good. They say having sex with the one you love was better than with someone you didn't love. Well not only was Evan with one person he loved but both men that he loved so dearly, so much.

"So... close!" Evan moaned, panting heavy.

John leaned forward and bit down softly on Evan's neck. "Let's do it..."

"Together!" Randy finished, his deep moans filling the air.

The panting. The sweat. The sound of balls smacking against nice, round, supple asses. Randy and Evan's moans and John's groans. It was like sex on high! There was no beating it. It was so intimate, so passionate, so overwhelming!

Poweful thrusts into Evan's ass pushed him over the edge and his body stiffened while he gave the sexiest moan the other men had ever heard. He tightened his grip on John's member, and the champ couldn't make it any longer. His cum coated Evan's insides, making Evan cry out in blissful ecstasy. Evan's cum filled Randy up. While Evan rode out the last of his orgasm he hit Randy's sweet spot. Randy came too, seconds later.

Panting in the hot, sex scented air, the three beautiful men lay on each other. John pulled out of Evan and the shorter man gasped at the feel of John's seed spilling out of him. He took the hand that was covered in Randy's cum and swiped up a drop of John's cum and brought it back to his mouth. He lapped up his hand, loving the salty bittersweet taste of Randy Orton and John Cena. So good, the juices of love.

Randy and John watched him with hungry eyes. They were both smirking. "Taste good?"

Evan nodded with his cheery grin. He pulled John and Randy in and kissed them both, making their lock a three way. When he pulled out of Randy, he sat up. He looked both sexy men in their blue eyes as they lay next to him in complete bliss. "Is this a one time thing?" he asked, worry in his sex rasped voice.

John took one hand in his while Randy took the other. Randy smiled lovingly at Evan. "It's up to you. But John and I have wanted to be with you for a long time and I don't think we could just let you go that easily."

Evan shook his head, tears pricking his eyes. "No, I love you guys so much. That's why I don't want it to be just one time. I want to be with you all the time."

John wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Then we will be with you. I love you, Evan." John kissed Evan's dry lips.

"I love you, Evan," said Randy as he also kissed Evan's lips.

Evan smiled beautifully. "And I love you John." He kissed John's cheek. "I love you too, Randy." And a kiss for Randy's cheek too.

They pulled Evan down. All three embraced each other. Bodies lay pressed together and warm spread all their naked bodies. Even as they lay so suffocatingly close, Evan hadn't breathed this good all week. It was like now that he knew that they loved him as much as he loved them, there was a weight off his shoulders.

"Good night, Evan baby," John whispered to him. He leaned over to Randy and kissed the viper's temple as Randy's breathing evened out. "Good night, Randy love."

Evan smiled as he heard it and quickly fell asleep in their arms. The next day he woke up to Randy's blue hues and fell asleep to John's smile like he dreamed of so many times. It was perfect for Evan. He had the two men he loved. And boy, do they show him how much they love him back. Every day. At least two times a day.

That Monday, when Vince asked Evan how his flu was, Evan responded, "Don't worry, John and Randy have it all set." And he walked off holding both men's hands.

* * *

_Sigh a majority of this was writen in one day. Uh I'm tired. Hope you like my long ass oneshot! It's was pretty spur of the moment lol _  
**_After the hiatus of a lifetime, TorturedTourniquet is officially back as a beta. By the way. =)  
_**_There is more to come!_


End file.
